


In which Morgana helps (and gets a present for Merlin)

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to get Arthur actually make a move on someone who might be interested but doesn't exactly believe he'd have a chance? Just have Morgana nearby and you're going to be all fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Morgana helps (and gets a present for Merlin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/gifts).



> Birthday gift comic/card for the person who fits into my heart like a fist into the eye! /o/  
> Zaira ILU let us be friends foreva and eva! Or at least during PL, haha.  
>  **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZAIRA! AND THANK YOU FOR TAKING TWO - NO THREE OF MY VIRGINIES; PL, HAVING A B-DAY SAME DAY AND POSTING TO AO3!**
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't mention Merlin's age, that's for the reader to decide. Also SUITS because I love them like, a lot.
> 
> Always so fluffy and pretty and sparkly [bloodsongs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs) artbeta'ed the actual card and pointed out mistakes in writing, Thank you so much for bothering with this! <3

"MOR _ **GANA**_!"

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur... At least you can fondly think about this on your 1 year anniversary if you will actually now get to asking Merlin on a _date_."


End file.
